shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Renton Michael Thūrwolf
Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf is the husband of Mikoto Maria and father to the twins Appearance Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf is a tall man with black eyes and spikey wavy brown hair, with has one long bang that frame the left side of his face, and has a hevy resemblance to Cadimahide, Larch and Baek Doo San (from Tekken) Personality Renton is a very laid back and flamboyant. and very lazy man, evident in his style of his attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sweet sake and napping. He likes baked fish that go with his sweet sake, but dislikes green tea. on his other time, he likes to talk to women, on his freetime and his favorite expression is family love. he also shares a deep voice very similar and somewhat to Teague(from Pirates of the Caribbean) Character Relationships *son to unamed Father *Father of the twins *One-time lover to Mikoto Maria Tearson *left the family to make anew *son in law to Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *brother in law to Chris "Reeve" Tearson *enemy of his son Weapon :See More: Renton's Two Unnamed Twin Swords Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf is very open about his dislike of fighting, So, he carries his Two Unamed Twin swords with him His Likes *Walking Doing The Daylight *Picking On His Son *Sweet Sake His Dislikes *Being Called An Coward By His Son Quotes *"hey!, don't call me an coward wolf..sighs that boy has changed" *"to see his son has scars around his eyeshow did you got those?" *"about Mikoto Maria Thurwolf you're mother was like a rose but more then a lovely mother to you barts" *"grab a chair, so we can talk and have some sake and talk to me" *"hit in the arm by his son ow!, That's gonna leave a mark" *"Still just a crybaby, aren't you, son?" *"I'm gonna die? Gonna die...what is dying? Thinking about it is boreding. Living on....is also boreding...tell your mother thank you" (Last Words to his son with smile) *"you are not a monster, but you are my son. I love you but [''followed by Eliskuya sticking out his snake-like tongue out]but you are just a plan boy, who hates me right?" *"[looks at his son with a smile]You will find me, when you get older... I believe in you well, you big baby" *"Gonna cry? Are you gonna cry?, then cry and I'll see you cry all you want, I'll just laugh!" History Early life Past Before long Renton became a Shaman, he was an unemployed Novelist who lived in an apartment with his unnamed father. there He met Mikoto while reading near a train station one night, She paid him ten yen to read a story for her, and its revealed, she could see ghosts too. Revealing he had the same ability too, Mikoto somehow ended up inviting Renton to her rented house. It was love at first sight for Renton. The Birth Of The Twins Mikoto later became pregnant. But Vincent Vyron, her father and current head of the Tearson Family, as Mikoto was carrying twins, they had no method to watch over the babies. In the end, Renton left, before he can hold his own son, before he left the family, for family matters The Coward Who Ran Away From Danger Trivia *Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf's Character role may be based Jecht (from Final Fantasy X) External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Gallery